War of the Planets
by Spyrex
Summary: After the aparoids, most of the planets returned to order... except for one. This planet will devastate everyone in the Lylat System and it's up to Starfox to save the planets once again. This time with help from everyone. It's War Time!
1. Prologue

_This is my first fanfiction story! Enjoy! Please review!._

**Starfox: War of the Planets **

**Prologue**

"Must escape," moaned Fara weakly. She was chained up in a desolate gray room with a masked foe who was torturing her. The light in the room flickered incessantly, barely showing the foe wearing black jeans and a black leather jacket.

"Now tell me. Where are the nanobots?" barked the masked foe as he smacked Fara on her already bruised face. It's been two hours and Fara's body was covered with black and blue spots; parts of it were slowly trickling blood.

"Your mom," grinned Fara staring slyly in the eyes of the foe, "I'll never tell you." As fast as a speeding bullet, she received another blow on the face from the foe. This time, her lips started dripping blood. She groaned but tried to stay conscious and looked at her torturer.

The foe was about to smack her again when he froze. He pondered for a moment and began chuckling evilly. "You fool. The longer you don't tell me, the worse I inflict damage to you physically…and mentally." He snapped his fingers and another masked figure entered the room and set in front of the masked foe a machine with a helmet attached to it. Glaring at Fara, he folded his hands and smiled mischievously. "Do you know what this is?"

"No," Fara groaned as she tried to ignore the burn on her face. She suddenly coughed out blood right in front of the masked man.

"This is what we do to people who don't cooperated with us," chuckled the foe as he motioned his pals to hook Fara up to the machine. Forcefully, they fitted Fara with the helmet and left the room silently and emotionlessly. "Now let's see how you do when all your fears come back to haunt and destroy your mind." He flipped a switch and turned on the machine.

It roared menacingly and Fara began screaming with pain, agony, and fear. Her mind was quickly being fed with nightmares and fears that she dreaded most. While Fara screamed, the masked foe was calmly wearing earplugs and watched malevolently at her. After half an hour, she finally blurted out, " Sector…It's in a Sector. I don't know, X, Y, or Z. All I know is that it is in a Sector."

"Good," the foe grinned as he flipped the switch, turning off the machine. He turned to his pals, "Set course for Sector X. We'll start the search there." As his friends marched out of the room, he walked up to Fara who was now gasping for air quickly and heavily, and in her ear he whispered, "You've done the right thing. However this ain't over. If your wrong…well you know the rest." He laughed evilly and walked out of the room leaving Fara alone.

"Sorry Fox," Fara murmured weakly, succumbing to the strength of the chains, "I'm sorry." She slowly closed her eyes and fell unconscious and the light slowly crawled out of the room, leaving darkness and despair.

_Please review this story. Stay tuned for the next chapter._


	2. The Portal

_I hope you guys enjoy the second chapter of my first fanfiction story. Please R&R._

**Starfox: War of the Planets**

**The Portal**

"Hey Falco! You got a bogey on your tail," shouted Fox, flying his _Arwing II_, "Slippy, cover me as I take down the enemy mothership. Krystal, use evasive maneuvers and distract the mothership while I take it down." 

"Got it Foxie! I got it under control," said Falco, nodding confidently as he sharply turned his _Sky Claw_ so that the bogey was right in front of him.

"Not a problem," croaked Slippy anxiously following Fox on his _Bullfrog_.

"Okay Fox," Krystal calmly said as she sped up on her _Cloudrunner_ to divert the mothership's attention to her.

The Starfox team had encountered a gang of outlaws who tried to steal valuable confidential Cornerian weaponry and equipment from Sector X. They trailed the thieves and found their mothership.

"I can't believe right after the aparoid incident, we have to aid the Lylat System in ensnaring the notorious Dark Demons," Fox murmured to himself as he fired multiple charge shots at the mothership that took enormous amount of damage on the main hull. "Well at least we'll be busy for a while. There have been a lot of changes since the extinction of the aparoids. Most of the planets have returned to order and balance. Peppy retired and went to Corneria to live with his daughter Lucy. ROB and Slippy successfully built _Superfox_. And General Pepper is close to retirement."

"Fox!" cawed out Falco, "Destroy the mothership with a bomb."

"I got it Falco. Don't worry," said Fox confidently as he fired a bomb at the damaged mothership. The bomb exploded and all that's left of the mothership were some screws and bolts. "Slippy! Krystal! Round up the remains of the Dark Demons."

"You got it!" yelled Slippy excitedly as he and Krystal began a wild goose chase after the stragglers.

"Wow Fox. This is WAY too easy for us experts," scoffed Falco, flying side by side with Fox. "What we need are new and formidable opponents."

"Yeah Falco…hmm…" Fox said solemnly.

"Yo! What's up?"

"I somehow don't feel…happy."

"Cheer up Foxie! Maybe you need to take a long vacation."

"No I shouldn't-"

"Come on! You might be able to hook up with Krystal if you want."

"She is not my girlfriend," growled Fox even though inside he loved her. Ever since he met, Krystal, he never tried to let her go. He never felt this close except when he used to make out with Fara; but she mysteriously vanished and was never heard of again.

"Just putting out possibilities," Falco said backing off of Fox's back, "You don't HAVE to do it-"

"Slippy, Krystal! Are you done?" interrupted Fox, completely ignoring Falco.

"Yep! We are heading toward _Superfox_," said Slippy, "Meet you there."

"Okay!" returned Fox as he flew toward _Superfox_ with Falco tailing behind him.

After returning to _Superfox_, Fox and his team were busy minding their own business. Slippy and ROB were busily maintaining the vehicles. Falco was watching _Rush Hour_ on his personal, 60-inch, plasma, flat screen T.V. with surround sound system. Krystal was in the bathroom, and Fox was in his room looking at his picture of his dad.

As Fox examined his dad's photo on his bed, he wondered if his dad was still alive. He heard his father's voice through the aparoid queen; but he wondered if killing the aparoid queen freed his father's soul and kept him alive. "Dad," said Fox sadly, "Wish you were here to see this." Pondering silently, he didn't realize that someone had entered his room. Sneakily, the person crept to Fox's bed and pounced on him. He looked up and saw Krystal on top of him.

"Fox," Krystal said, "Let's get this over with." She slowly began to take off her clothes with Fox staring at her dumbfounded.

"What in Corneria are you doing?" shocked Fox, flabbergasted.

"What do you think? I'm sure we have the same feelings for each other…Right?" answered Krystal as she almost took off her clothes.

"Well…" said Fox, looking away from Krystal, "No. I don't think we should."

Krystal froze with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean we shouldn't get together. It could endanger our lives."

"But I love you."

"Sorry Krystal," replied Fox solemnly, getting off the floor and headed out the door without looking twice at Krystal who laid sprawling on the floor shocked and heartbroken. The light in Fox's room slowly flickered and turned off, leaving Krystal in the dark, weeping.

Fox walked into the recreation room where Falco was busy watching T.V. "Hey Falco!"

"Yo!" Falco called, not taking his eyes off of the T.V.

Fox waited patiently for Falco to look at him; but he never did. "Great," mumbled Fox as he took out his blaster and shot the T.V. screen. It exploded right in front of Falco's face who was now shocked and slowly looked at Fox who was emotionlessly returning his gun to his holster.

"What did you do that for?" roared Falco angrily, getting up, "You made me miss my favorite part!"

"Come on Falco. We need to do our weekly patrol around the Lylat System," Fox said, boringly.

"Fine Foxie," groaned Falco, rolling his eyes. He got up and headed for the docking bay without saying another word.

Fox and Falco soon left the docking bay and headed out toward Fortuna, their first planet to check out.

Meanwhile, Krystal left Fox's room and went to ask Slippy where Fox went.

"Fox went to do his weekly patrol, remember?" Slippy answered as he upgraded his _Bullfrog_ with triple plasma lasers and a lock-on sensor.

"Oh yeah," Krystal said, nearly forgetting about Fox's patrol. "And Falco?"

"With Fox."

"Okay. At least we will have some peace and quiet-"

WRRRRR…WRRRRR…WRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Slippy nearly hopped out of his clothes in shock and Krystal scanned the room frantically as the whole ship incessantly turned red as the alarm went off.

"ROB! What happened?" shouted Slippy as he ran toward the main control room.

"We are heading toward a portal of unknown creation," ROB answered, "We are being sucked in."

"Okay then. Activate our emergency thrusters," ordered Slippy.

"Affirmative," ROB said as he pushed random buttons. "Malfunction…Malfunction…won't start."

"What do you mean?" Slippy nervously croaked, waving his hands frantically.

"It means we are being sucked in with no problem," yelled Krystal as she ran up to Slippy's side.

"ROB! Where does this portal lead to?" Slippy questioned.

"No idea," ROB answered.

"Well…I guess we'll find out. Hit it," Krystal said as she pointed toward the portal.

"What are you nuts?" cried Slippy, looking at Krystal with horror; "This portal could lead us to another galaxy if it wanted."

"Well we have no choice," Krystal replied. "ROB let the _Superfox_ fly into the portal."

"Affirmative," ROB answered.

It glowed with a gradient of red and yellow. In the center of the circular portal, there was a small speck of green, which Krystal, Slippy, and ROB didn't know what it was.

The _Superfox_ steadily went right through the portal and vanished. The portal soon closed slowly enough for a fighter to go through before it disappeared.

When the ship came out of the portal, Krystal gasped in horror. "Oh my goodness."

Slippy answered with the same horrific awe, " By the blood of Venom, Wow!"

ROB even began leaking oil in the ship when he saw the destination where the portal sent them.

No one realized it until…

"ROB!" roared Slippy with anger, "How could you?"

"Sorry," said ROB apologetically.

_Keep reading the story. Please comment it or review it. Hope you like what I have so far. I'll try to write as fast as I can if you guys really like it. Please tell me in reviews._


	3. Captured

_Enjoy! Please R&R._

**Starfox: War of the Planets**

**Captured**

"Fox, are we done yet?" whined Falco as he and Fox approached Sector X. "I want to go back and finish watching my movie."

"Later Falco," said Fox, "First we must visit Sector X to see if it's okay."

"Fine," Falco snapped as they flew toward Sector X, which had a secret Cornerian base. "After this, I want to finish my movie."

"Okay," answered Fox as he sped up and landed in the base's docking bay with Falco right behind him.

A Cornerian soldier approached them and said, "Welcome to Sector X, Starfox team."

"Hi," Falco replied quickly, "Is everything okay? It is okay. Thanks! Goodbye." He was about to head back to his ship when Fox yanked his collar and pulled him to his ears.

"Chill!" Fox whispered, releasing Falco. He turned his attention back onto the soldier. "So nothing wrong here?"

"Nothing at all James' son," answered the soldier, showing them a perfectly fine base. Every soldier seemed to be calm and relaxed as they patrol the base.

"Okay so let's jet, Foxie," said Falco anxiously.

"Why James' son?" he murmured to himself. "Okay Falco. We can leave." By the time he told Falco, the blue bird was already in his _Sky Claw_. He turned around and said his goodbyes and headed for the docking bay.

"Hmm," Fox wondered as he got on his ship. "This place looks awfully peaceful. I wonder if everything REALLY is okay."

"Fox!" yelled Falco.

"Hang in there, Falco!" shouted Fox back. "What if my father is alive? That may be why everyone is calling me James' son."

"Fox!" yelled Falco louder.

"Wait a minute!" returned Fox. "Could it really be-"

"FOX!!!" shrieked Falco at the top of his lungs.

"What?" Fox bawled, as he turned around to Falco's _Sky Claw_; but Falco wasn't there.

"Hey Fox," groaned someone behind him.

He turned around again and saw Falco tied up with Cornerian soldiers by his side. "What in blue blazes are you guys doing with Falco?"

"He is our prisoner," shouted one of the soldiers. Suddenly, more soldiers appeared around Fox. They all carried blasters in the hands, aiming at Fox.

"So you want to fight huh?" Fox sneered, slowly reaching for his blaster, "A fight you'll get."

"As if," chuckled someone.

"What? Argh!" Fox moaned as one of the soldiers lassoed him and tied him up good. The same soldier ran up to him and kicked him all the way till he was next to Falco.

"What's up?" chuckled Falco feebly. He and Fox looked up and saw a masked person carrying two blasters, wearing a black leather jacket and jeans. "Who's this idiot?"

Abruptly, the person shot Falco in the leg. "Quiet bird or I will shoot a little higher if you want."

Cringing, Falco moaned, "It's okay. I'm fine." His leg began bleeding badly and Falco continued to moan quietly.

"Who are you?" Fox blurted out.

"Me?" the individual spoke sarcastically, staring at Fox, "I am your worst nightmare…and your murderer. I could just kill you… but I have more important business to attend then killing you. If you want to know who I am, ask the old hare about me. Got it?"

"Wow!" chuckled Falco mockingly, "You have a big-mouth! But where did it all come from." Suddenly, Falco felt his other leg burn with pain. He looked down and saw his other leg, which had a hole, spitting blood. "………Ouch!"

"But what do you want from us?" asked Fox nervously as he tried to escape.

"Nothing…except to see you being tortured by none other than me," growled the masked figure. He slowly began to charge both of his blasters. "Hmm… Now which one to torture first? The infamous Fox or the hot-headed turkey… How about the turkey then." He aimed carefully and steadily at Falco when one of the soldiers came up to him.

"Boss," said the soldier.

Lowering his blasters, he glared at the soldier who shuddered, "Yes? Did you find it?"

"No, boss. It seems that they aren't here in Sector X."

"Darn it! I hope she isn't wrong because I really don't want to kill her."

"Who?" Fox said, looking at him curiously.

"None of your business, James' son," barked the masked figure. He turned his attention to all of his men. "Guys! We must move on. This Sector doesn't have them. Next stop, Sector Y! Move out!"

"Yes, boss!" said all of the soldiers as they walked toward their Cornerian fighters, which were covered with a reddish-orange armor.

The boss watched his soldiers take off and glared right back at Fox and Falco. "We don't want you guys to be following us so…" He motioned two of his men to come to him.

Fox and Falco looked and saw a time pipe bomb being placed a couple feet away from them. "You've got to be kidding!" shouted Falco.

"Well have fun, James' son!" laughed the boss as he strode over to his jet and sped away from the base, leaving Fox and Falco alone in the desolate base.

"Just great," mumbled Falco as he lowered his head, "I never got the chance to finish my movie; but instead I got stuck with you and now we are going to die mercilessly."

"Be quiet Falco," Fox barked, "I'm trying to reach for my pocket knife. Then I can free us both.

"Oh yeah!" Falco said, "I almost forgot something."

"What?"

Before Fox knew it, Falco was freed from the ropes. "I am a bird and my mouth is not only big, but it is razor sharp too." Acting fast, he quickly cut through Fox's ropes and soon they were both free. "Let's jet while we can." Falco ran toward his _Sky Claw_, so he can leave but they where was a problem. "Uh Fox? They siphoned our fuel. We can't leave the base."

"Oh brother!" Fox said uneasily, "Let's try to hack into the bomb and disable it. It might be our only chance of survival."

"Okay!" Falco said, "You do that and I'll try to call Krystal and Slippy." Falco phoned Krystal and Slippy as Fox opened the bomb and tried to figure out whether to cut the red wire, blue wire, or green wire.

"Hmm…eeneey, meeney, miney, moe," Fox mumbled to himself as he began to sweat fearfully.

Falco soon returned to Fox with bad news. "I can't reach Slippy or Krystal at all."

"Than what do we do?" Fox asked nervously, sweating more.

"I called someone to pick us up and she is on her way."

"She?"

"Guess who?"

"Oh," said Fox shockingly as he saw the looked on Falco's face, which meant one person. "Will she make it in time?"

"I hope so," replied Falco as he looked up in space as Fox continually tried to figure out which wire to cut.

"Oh Slippy!" Fox murmured to himself, "I wish you were here to help us." The bomb he was disabling began counting down from ten minutes. "We are running out of time."

_Stay tuned. I will write when I can so you guys don't have to wait to long. Please review the story and tell me if you like it. Hoped you enjoyed it._


	4. It's Too Hot!

_Have fun reading! Please R&R! Sorry for the delay! I tried to find time to keep writing but I was so busy._

Starfox: War of the Planets 

**It's Too Hot!**

"Slippy! Slippy! Where are you?" shouted Krystal over the com link.

"Here I am!" exclaimed Slippy, popping out of nowhere. He and Krystal were in their ships scouting the area. "Boy this is hot!"

"Maybe it's because we are in Solar!" replied Krystal. The portal that they went into led them to Solar, the hottest planet in the Lylat System. Solar is so hot that any ship that comes near its heat, will burn to a crisp. Luckily, Slippy upgraded the ship's armor so it can withstand temperatures up to now 10,000 degrees. "Do you see anything peculiar?"

"Not yet," Slippy returned as he continued to explore Solar.

"Um…Warning…Warning!" Rob said through the com link. "Unidentified building ahead." Krystal and Slippy looked ahead and saw a building hovering above the molten lava surface.

"What is that?!" said Slippy.

"I have no idea," answered Krystal. "I think it's a base. Should we drop in?"

"I don't know," said Slippy, "Maybe we should wait until we regroup with Fox and Falco."

"Too late."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Krystal pointed out at the base. Emerging from the base, multiple squadrons of fighters began charging right at them. "We got lots of company."

"What are you waiting for?" Slippy said, "Let's go!"

"Okay Slippy!" Krystal replied, charging at their enemies with Slippy right behind her. Suddenly she stopped abruptly a hundred feet from the base. "Wait Slippy!"

"What?" questioned Slippy as he stopped.

"Look at where they are going!" shouted Krystal, pointing at the fighters. They both watched as the fighters flew right past them.

"What is going on?" Slippy wondered.

"I don't know," replied Krystal, curiously, "but let's drop in and figure out what is going on."

"Okay. But be prepared for the worst."

Swiftly, they flew their ships toward the floating building. The building had a very small platform, which they carefully landed. Slippy was the first to hop out of the aircraft, scanning the area.

"Hmm. I don't sense anyone," said Slippy, "Move in cautiously. Okay Krystal."

No response…

"Krystal?" Slippy shouted, nervously, searching around him worriedly.

"Slippy!" yelled someone.

Slippy turned around and saw Krystal at the front door preparing to knock.

"What are you doing Krystal?" Slippy croaked

"I'm going to knock on the door," replied Krystal, beginning to knock.

"No!!!" Slippy belched, waving his arms frantically, but it was too late.

**Knock** **Knock** **Knock**

The door immediately creaked open.

"That was easy!" smiled Krystal. As she entered the room, the door slowly closed. _Slippy!_ She turned around and saw the door close shut. The room suddenly turned black so Krystal couldn't see anymore. She covered her mouth in horror. "Oh no!"

"Oh yes!"

Krystal yelped out in astonishment, as Slippy was standing right next to her. Furiously, she glared at Slippy and barked, "Don't do that!"

"Sorry Krystal," Slippy apologized. He quickly took out his flashlight and walked further into the building with Krystal behind him, armed with a pistol. After several minutes, all they saw were a couple of doors, which were locked. Then they came up to two identical doors, right next to each other, unlocked. "So…which door Krystal?"

"Let's try to the right one."

"Okay," Slippy responded without hesitating. He opened the right door, which led into more darkness. "Come on Krystal!"

Krystal was about to enter with Slippy when the door quickly closed shut. "Slippy! The door is locked!"

Slippy tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. Sweating crazily, he shouted to her, "Try the other door!"

"It is still unlocked!" she answered, testing the doorknob on the left door, "I'll meet you at the end. Be careful!" She entered the room and the door behind her suddenly shut tight. _Okay Krystal. Get a grip. Use your telepathy to get out of this room. Dang I should have brought an extra flashilight…Oh well._ She began walking cautiously further into the room when she heard footsteps behind her. Turning around, all she saw was darkness. "Uh Okay! Creepy-following-footsteps. My kind of base."

As she walked more, she heard more footsteps and every time she turned around, no one was there. "Okay that's it." She took out her blaster and began charging it up. The charge created a luminous glow that allowed her to see a little bit. She scanned the room but saw nothing. "Uh This is fun," chuckled Krystal nervously. After five minutes of nonstop walking and scanning, she saw a small light at the end of the room. _Finally!_ _I can get out of here_.

She was almost at the exit when something pounced on her. Wincing, she looked up and saw a type of feline on top of her. It was wearing a strange glowing red armor and had a bloody dagger in its mouth. Its eyes were glowing red and its teeth were razor sharp. "Oh dang!" Reacting quickly, she knocked the cat off of her and stood up into a defensive position. _Thank goodness I am a black belt._ As the cat charged at her, she ducked and kicked its back as it flew across the room. It created a loud "thump" and was knocked unconscious.

"Whew!" She turned around and got pounced by four more cats. "Great!" scoffed Krystal as one of the cats took out a dart and stabbed it in her neck. In pain, she began feeling a little weary. Moaning she closed her eyes and blacked out…

_I'm again sorry for the delay. I'll write the next chapter sooner then this one. Hope you enjoyed it._


	5. Have No Fear, Friends Are Near

_Have fun reading! Please R&R!_

Starfox: War of the Planets 

**Have No Fear! Friends are Near!**

"Ugh," moaned Krystal. Feeling a little weary, she looked at her surroundings. She was in a room with four windowless walls. She was hanging from one of the sides of the wall. The room also had a strange machine in one corner and a strange chair on the other. She tried to move her hands but they were restrained and chained tightly to the wall. _Just great._

Suddenly, there was a strange beeping sound coming from her room. Krystal looked up and saw a black orb with a camera hiding in it. Then she heard footsteps just outside her room. The footsteps sounded like an earthquake and soon the door opened. In the doorway, there stood a cat wearing a brown leather jacket and some shades with two other cats behind him. The leader was holding a plasma pistol…Krystal's pistol. She watched as the leader motioned the two other cats to stand on either side of Krystal. One of the cats walked over to the strange chair and carried it toward Krystal and the other cat began unchaining Krystal. When she was freed, the leader cat aimed the pistol at her and motioned her to sit down. Obediently, she sat down. The cat who unchained in the first place began chaining Krystal onto the chair. Then the other cat brought the strange machine next to the leader cat. After all of that, the two cats walked back and stood next to the doorway in complete silence.

Then the room fell into deep silence. Krystal did nothing but glare at the leader of the cats. The leader played solemnly with her gun and dropped it on his lap. He said, "So…who are you and what are you doing here?"

Without hesitation, Krystal answered, "That is none of your business. I should be the one to ask who are you?" Suddenly, she felt a sudden pain on both of her wrists. The chair she was in shocked her.

The cat leader smiled, "You just got 1000 volts of electricity flowing through your body. The next time you do that again, you will receive double."

"All right fine," she groaned.

The cat stood up smiling malevolently, strolling toward Krystal. "So are you part of that Starfox team?"

"And why would you want to know?"

"Because I have some business to finish with your leader."

"Wait! What do you want with my Fox-"

"So you do know Fox. Right?"

"Maybe."

"Are you part of his crew?"

"…maybe."

The leader cat peered at Krystal's shirt and saw the Starfox emblem. He snickered, "You are part of Starfox."

"So what?"

"So what? Your boyfriend's father had some business with me. And he owes me."

"What?"

"You'll see later." He noticed out of a corner of his eyes, Krystal fidgeting to get out of the chair. "Well can you do me a favor?" questioned the cat as a helmet was strapped quickly on Krystal's head. "Can you tell Fox that A.C. said, 'Hi'? Okay?"

Krystal began squirming in her chair, praying that it will break loose. "Why?"

"Just because," grinned the cat as he switched the strange machine on. "You probably won't be alive by then anyway. Hahaha!!!" He strolled out the door and the two other cat chuckled as they watched Krystal groaning and screaming in pain.

Inside of Krystal's mind, all of her past adventures were being replayed in fast forward. But with a twist. All of her nightmares come true. As she groaned and yelped in pain, there was some very loud sucking sounds coming from outside the room. The two cats stopped laughing and took out their machine guns and aimed at the door. They listened as the sucking sounds got louder and louder and soon it sounded as if it came from the door. They listened carefully and pointed their guns at the door.

"What is that?" asked one of the cats.

"I don't-" said the other cat. That cat never got the chance to finish his sentence. A charged pistol shot flew in the air and hit the cat right on his face, knocking it out cold.

The other cat tried shooting all around the doorway but another plasma charge knocked it out.

Krystal tried to see what was going on but all the memories of her past engulfed her. Then the images slowly began fading away. She opened her eyes and saw that the machine was turned off and a familiar amphibian was standing in the doorway with a plasma pistol in hand.

"Hi Krystal," replied Slippy as he began freeing her, "Looks like I came just in time."

"A little earlier would have been nice," chuckled Krystal weakly. With Slippy's help, she got up from her chair. Smiling, she whispered into Slippy's ears, "Thanks."

"It was nothing," Slippy answered. "I tried to come earlier but they had security all around the room you were in. I had to take them out one by one." He examined his pistol. There was a flashing symbol of a battery. "Dang! Do you have a pistol?"

"No. They took it from me."

"Oh," mumbled Slippy as he carried her toward their ship. "We have to hurry! They probably noticed that we are here."

"Yeah," said Krystal as she began regaining strength. "We must hurry before-"

**Blare** **Blare** **Blare**

"Oh my god!" groaned Slippy as he walked faster. "Let's go!"

"Right," called Krystal as she and Slippy began running through the building. Once every couple halls, a cat appeared with a gun but Slippy quickly killed them and they both each got a fresh gun. They almost got there when twenty cats jumped in their way.

"Awe! We were so close," murmured Slippy.

One of the cats shouted, "Drop your guns!"

Reluctantly, Krystal and Slippy were about to drop them when they heard a whistling sound. They turned around and saw a missile flying toward the building.

Krystal yelled, "Duck!" She and Slippy quickly ducked but the cats weren't very lucky. The blast took out about fifteen of them and injured the rest. While the cats were recuperating, Krystal and Slippy ran toward their ships and got in. They quickly activated their ships and flew out of the base and out of Solar. Out in space, they found a weird red ship hovering.

Krystal was the first to act. "Hello?"

Then a familiar voice returned her call. "Hello Krystal. How are you?"

"Fox!!!" shouted Slippy overjoyed. "You are okay."

"And what about me?" shouted another familiar voice. "You don't think I would be gone without Fox would ya Slip?"

"Oh just great! Falco's still alive," Slippy groaned unhappily. Everyone laughed except Falco who grew furious.

"Hey you toad! When we get back, I will tear you into-"

"So Fox," interrupted Krystal, "Whose fighter jet is that?"

"It's mine," replied a stranger's voice.

"Is that Katt?" questioned Slippy.

"The one and only," answered Katt. "Falco needed help so I rushed toward his rescue and-"

"And we will finish the story AFTER we get back to the _Superfox_," Falco interrupted.

"That's not nice Falco!" Katt purred.

"Whatever!" sighed Falco as Katt's jet flew off toward the _Superfox._

As the Starfox team flew toward their ship, a weird jet trailed right after them.

_James' son, you are mine!_

_Well, Hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R! I will write the next chapter when I can._


End file.
